Revenge Is Sour
by TwinkleRose
Summary: What happens when someone wants revenge on Cal and uses Winter to get it? CalXWinter Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Winter**

* * *

Cal's POV

Me and Winter have been dating for a while now and we have been through a lot together. And I love her to bits. At first she was that girl who saved me for Sligo's oil tank but now she was my girlfriend and I couldn't have asked for a better one.

She is funny, smart, beautiful and the list goes on. She has also been through so much with her parent's death and Sligo but she hasn't let that break her she is as strong as ever.

I am going over to her house to night to what TV with her. I love going to watch TV at Winter's because we sit on the coach together and she lays her head on my chest and I wrap my arms around her waist and occasionally we fall asleep together only to be woken up by Ryan and Boges the next morning but we don't mind.

I love the smell of Winter's hair. It smells of apples because of the conditioner she uses and I love how her lips taste of cherry lip gloss when we kiss. Everything about her is so perfect and I love her with all my heart.

It is 7:30 and I am at Winter's House in Dolphin Point. I walk up to the door and knock on it. I wait a few minutes and it doesn't budge. I don't even hear noise inside to signal Winter is coming.

I decide to knock again and again I am met with nothing. "Winter! Winter !" I call hoping she has just fallen asleep and nothing has happen. Nothing! Again!

I am seriously getting worried now. No what am I doing I am sure everything is fine and she just forgot. So I whip out my phone and call her. I can hear a faint ringing. I put my ear to the thick front door and listen. Her phone is definitely in there. She never goes anywhere without her phone just in case something _does_ happen.

Next I search for the spare key that Winter keeps under a pot plant in on her door step. It is a cute little pink-flowered shrub. I lift the pot and grab the spare key and shove it into the key hole and fiddle with the door for a minute.

I push the door open and am stunned by what I see. Winter's house is a shambles. There are smash glass figurines, that her father use to collect, all over the floor. Cushions have been taken of the couch and thrown everywhere. Everything has been knocked from the shelves and the floor is just covered in mess.

I walk into the kitchen and cups, plates, knives, forks and spoons are everywhere and the Coffee pot has been smashed and cold coffee is splash on the tiles.

I decide to go up to Winter's room. As walk up the stairs and there is a creaking sound. "Winter?" I call. As I reach the hall leading to her bedroom I see it is her door that is creaking and been left slightly ajar. I step in side and Winter's room matches the rest of the house: Absolutely Trashed.

The window on the other room is wide open and the curtains are blowing in the cold wind. The wind has entered the room freezing the air inside Winter's room.

I walk over to the window to shut it and as I turn around my eyes fall on something that causes my body to freeze in shock.

Lying on the floor beside the bed is Winter's pale lifeless body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Bedroom Battlefield**

* * *

I rush to Winter's side.

First thing I check her pulse. It's faint but faint be there. Thank god!

Next I grip her upper arms and slowly and gently at first begin to shake her awake.

"Winter….Winter…Winter…" I whisper her name. When she doesn't respond I gradually she her harder and harder and my voice gets louder and louder as I begin to shout her name.

"Winter! WINTER!" I yell. It's not working or is it? Suddenly she starts squirming.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She yells. She hasn't opened her eyes yet so she has no clue who it is holding her body.

"Winter, it's…." I am prevented from finishing by Winter who punches me in the face. As I coil back in pain clutching my face she jumps onto her bed and crawls across it. She then heads for the door.

I begin to get up to chase her and settle her down. Boy can she punch though! Winter stumbles toward her bedroom door, still groggy from her sleep. As she reaches the door way wobbles and falls into the door.

I rush to help her and grab her wrist to steady her but she freaks out. She struggles from my grip and frees herself but knocks herself on the floor in process. She crawls into the hall. I follow her into the hall. She is headed towards the stairs. I lift her off the floor by her waist. She is still refusing to look at me.

I carry back into her room and place her on her bed. To prevent her from running again I straddle her and pin her arms to the mattress. She closes her eyes before she looks at me she look like she is bracing herself for me to hurt her.

"Winter," I calmly say to her.

"Ca.." She mutters under her breath than opens her eyes and I release her arms, "CAL!" She yells and wraps her arms around my neck am pulls me into a strong embrace.

"Winter what happened? Are you okay? I mean part from my finding you unconscious on the floor." I question when she releases me from her hug. I scan her body that is positioned beneath me. She is really pale and she has lots of bruises on her arms and waist. I touch her hip and she winces.

"What happened?" I repeat a little more concerned.

"Well I was waiting for you to come over when there was a knock on the door. So I answered it thinking it was you. But it was two men. They grabbed me and dragged me into the house. I managed to get free breaking something and partly trashing the house in the process. I ran to my room to call you but they came up and hit me with something on the back of the head and thenI blacked out."

I processed what she had just said then asked her, "Can I check your head?" worried about how much damage there was.

"Please?" She asked anxiously and smiled weakly at me. Made my way to her back to check the damage.

There is blood staining her hair that I am surprised I hadn't noticed it before. There is also a gash and it is fairly deep.

"You might need to go to the hospital," I say softly not trying to alarm her.

"Ta," she simply says.

"I can take you if you want?" I offered she smiles at me as I offer her my hand. She takes my house but pulls me back down beside her.

"In a minute," she says as she lays down bring her with me, "I just want to lie here for a minute…. With you." I smile I should be playing the responsible card and arguing that she needs to go to get her head checked out but I decide to go along with her considering what she has been through today.

Remove a few strands of hair from her forehead then kiss her forehead gently. She smiles widely then nuzzles into my chest. I carefully wrap my arms around her waist making sure to be as gentle as possible with her bruised hips.

We lay there in a comfortable silence. But one thing is eating at me.

What did these guys want with my Winter?


End file.
